All is Fare in love and war
by Risa manei
Summary: The group have landed in a new world, right after Piffle world. Crazy Fai antics, Kurogane breaks stuff, Syaoran and Sakura take a back seat on this one. Kurofai-ness all the way in later chapters of course R&R is loved!


**Hola! Welcome to my first chapter fic. And yes, the title is spelt right. Why? You'll see. Hmm, short I think, I dunno. Next chapter will come when I have time. I have my first day of school tommorow so I don't know.**

**Rated T for language and because I don't really know the rating system that well and want to be safe!!**

**Disclaimer; In my dreams...I don't! And in reality...well I still don't!**

* * *

A crowd of people formed around the travellers as they found themselves, yet again, in a new world. They had fallen from the blue sky in a teardrop as they always had, but the expressions of the people around them surprised them. Unlike the other worlds before these people weren't suprised or scared of the four travellers, well five if you count the annoying fluff ball, who litterally dropped from the sky, these people looked content like they were used to it, like this happened all the time. Which it might have, they didn't know nor cared really at this time.

"I see we landed in a new world." Fai once again stated the obvious.

"Ge'erf meeeeh!" Kurogane's shout was muffled by the hard, yet grassy, ground and the fact the mage had landed one him, once again, his hand holding the ninja's head down with a force that someone his size shouldn't have.

"Aww, But Kuro-tan is soo comfy!" Fai whined...once again.

"Meh naarm ir Koorromoni!" Another muffled shout from the angered ninja.

"My nicknames are cuter." Fai stated.

Syaoran and Sakura watched them, blinking a few times before turning to each other. "They've fallen into a patten!" Sakura whispered to Syaoran.

"It would seem so." Syaoran said softly, before helping Sakura, and the white fluffy rabbit bun thing, up. "Lets go see if we can find a place to stay. Besides-" He glanced at Kurogane, who was now red with anger, and Fai who waved away his muffled shouts with a laugh. The mage was sitting on Kurogane's back, and for some reason the ninja couldn't manage to get up. "-Kurogane looks like he's about to blow up. Come on Hime." He murmured and directed her away from the growing crowd. If the pattern continued they knew Kurogane would eventually get up and scare the living day lights out of the kids by attempting to kill the mage (while shouting a string of impressive swear words...of course.)

And he did! Within moments the ninja was chasing the mage down the streets, waving his sword, shelthed of course, above his head threateningly. He cornered Fai in an ally and growled at him, a smirk rising on his face. This was his chance! He'd finally get rid of this damn annoyance!

"Oh! Kuro-tan! Look!" He didn't let his gaurd down as he watched Fai reach past him and then a ripping sound just behind his left ear. He watched as the blond withdrew his hand, a sheet of paper clutched in it. "Oh! A Fare!"

This confused Kurogane, he let his guard down to step forward and look at the sheet. "How the hell can you read that? I can't!" Kurogane growled, he wished he was back in Nihon. Not being able to read anything anywhere without the manjuu or someone else reading it to him really sucked!!

"I can't read it." Fai said softly, lauging as if it were obvious. "The picture looks just like the Fairy Park at Edonisu Contry! A Fare!" He smirked and held the sheet up infront of Kurogane's face so he could get a better veiw.

"So what? It's not like we're going to go! We're looking for Sakura's feathers." Kurogane growled but, when he saw the michevious smile spread across Fai's face, he regretted his words immediately.

"But Kuronta!!"

"My name is KuroGANE!" Kurogane snarled, giving Fai his speacial 'Death-o'-glare'! It didn't affect Fai who began to 'cry'. Big crocidle tears filled his sappire pools and dripped down his pale cheeks.

"I want to go!" Fai exclaimed, grabbing onto Kurogane's arm with a tight grip.

"NO!" Kurogane snarled back, baring his teeth to Fai. He sure did look like a dog somtimes.

"I want to go!"

"Then go!"

"I want to go with KURO-PUPPY!" That did it, somthing inside Kurogane snapped with a sickening 'CRACK'.

"I AM NOT A DOG! I'm gonna teach you a lesson you'll never forget!"

Fai snickered and whipped away his tears before running under Kurogane's arm and onto the street. A mischevious look flickered in his eyes as he heard the angry ninja chase after him. They continued their little game of cat and mouse, well dog and cat in this case, untill they found Sakura and Syaoran and the little manjuu waiting outside an Inn. Kurogane put his temper in check for the time being, he didn't want to owe money for broken lamps, or windows, or doors, or ceilings, or walls, or the whole damn Inn!! Really, who would?

But the mage's beggings never stopped. From the moment they stepped foot into their rooms to about ten hours after that the blond would not let up! He'd either tease Kurogane or beg him or cry, which made the kids feel sorry for him and that made Kurogane more angry, or...well, what else could he do?

Kurogane's temper didn't stay in check for long, nope, about five minutes after they stepped foot in their rooms he was already chasing Fai around. No matter how many death threats he issued, swear words he shouted or lamps he broke Fai would continue his taughting and begging. He really seemed keen on Kurogane taking him to the Fare, but that would never happen. NEVER!

Eight hours later Kurogane was taking refuge in the bathroom while Fai knocked on the door shouting nonesense about Kurogane, baths and help. The ninja didn't even try to understand what nonsense the mage shouted, instead he sat on the ground and began to think. About an hour later Fai's knocking stopped and he walked away from the door with rather loud stomps. Kurogane began to get up but decided to wait another hour...just incase. During the wait he began to think up plans on getting rid of a certain blond haired mage. Most of these plans included a malet, some rope, a sotering gun and two rather large horses.

Exactly an hour later, or more like an eternity to Kurogane, he left the bathroom as quietly as he could. His ninja skills did the trick as he tiptoed, yes he tiptoed, to the room he and Fai were sharing. 'Why does everyone insist me and him share a room!' He growled to himself as he opened the door slowly with a creak.

Crimson eyes peered into the dark room, landing on the lump in the bed that did not belong to him. He smiled, the mage was probably asleep by now! And so he tiptoed into the room.

"Kuro-puppy!" Fai shouted from...behind Kurogane? He began to turn to face the mage but was attacked before he even faced him. Fai threw his arms around the ninja and, since he had enough momentum, they both crashed to the ground.

"Please, please please please take me tooo the FARRRE Kuro-teeee!" Fai begged, nuzzling his head in the ninja's chest.

Kurogane growled before speaking. "Will it make you shut the hell up?!" He snarled down at the blond.

"I can't make any promises." Was the responce. Sapphire pools found crimson fire before Fai smiled. "Pwweaase!"

"FINE! Now get off me so I can get some damn sleep!" Kurogane snarled, tossing Fai off him and stomping to the bed. God that man was annoying! He was steaming for about thrity minutes before he managed to get to sleep while Fai, sleeping in the bed across from him, couldn't stop smiling and making up plans for the trip to be able to sleep.

* * *

**Different style then what I'm used to. I wanted to do a summery sort of thing for the first chapter, that's why it went by so fast. Next chapter wont be the same I SWEAR!!**

**Hmm, R&R is always good, it makes chapters get written faster I'd say!**

**  
Thank youuu!  
Risa-chan**


End file.
